Later Adventures: Children of the SeeDs
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: My 1st FF8 story that was a possible to go along when Squall was dead but somehow he came back from the the dead don't ask me how thou. Its up to the Children of the SeeDs. So Enjoy! SquallxRinoa, ZellxSelphie, IrvinexQusitis, LeonxHilder, JessxLavitz
1. New Characters' Bios

**New Characters

* * *

**

Name: Jessica Leonhart  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'4"  
DoB: September 3  
Birthsign: Virgo  
Blood Type: O-  
Weapon: Gunblade  
Special Skill: Renzokuken

Family:  
Father- Squall  
Mother- Rinoa  
Brother- Leon  
Grandfather- Laguna  
Grandmother- Raine  
Aunt- Ellone

Background: Jessica is the daughter of Squall and Rinoa. She uses her Father's last name Leonheart and weapon Gunblade also belongs to Squall whom her Father. Her hair color and style is black with gold streaks and short, which grow to a butt length and braid, also her eye color is hazel. She wears her Father's jacket but a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans short shorts. She goes to Balamb Garden at an earlier age. Jessica has a Brother named Leon who is hiding and works with Forest Owls like his mother.

Jessica's Pic: Jessica Posing

* * *

Name: Leon Heartilly  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'2½"  
DoB: March 10  
Birthsign: Pisces  
Blood Type?  
Weapon: Blaster Edge  
Special Skill: Combine (Angelo)

Family  
Father- Squall  
Mother- Rinoa  
Sister- Jessica  
Grandfather- Laguna  
Grandmother- Raine  
Aunt- Ellone

Background: Leon is the son of Squall and Rinoa. He uses his mother's last name Heartilly and weapon Blaster Edge also belongs to Rinoa who's his mother. His hair color and style is chrysocolla and ponytail, also his eye color is turquoise. He wears just a shirt and jeans. He works with Forest Owls like his mother. Leon has a sister named Jessica who also is hiding but goes to Balamb Garden.

Leon's Pic: Leon Looking Cool

* * *

Name: Duo Kinneas  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'9"  
DoB: November 16  
Birthsign: Scorpio  
Blood Type: A-  
Weapon: Gun  
Special Skill: Shot

Family:  
Father- Irvine  
Mother- Qusitis  
Sister- Akima  
Grandmother- Unknown

Background: Duo is the son of Quistis and Irvine. Duo uses his father's last name Kinneas and weapon Gun also belongs to Irvine who's his father. His hair color and style is malachite and long braid (not like Jessica's), also his eye color is fluorite. He wears sleeveless and jeans shorts. He also goes to Galbadia Garden when he was little like 12 yrs old. Duo doesn't know he has a sister named Akima who goes to Balamb Garden but as an Instructor.

Duo's Pic: Duo Saying "Hello" By Waving

* * *

Name: Akima Trepe  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'5"  
DoB: October 20  
Birthsign: Libra  
Blood Type: A+  
Weapon: Chain Whip  
Special Skill: Blue Magic

Family:  
Father- Irvine  
Mother- Qusitis  
Brother- Duo  
Grandmother- Unknown

Background: Akima is the daughter of Quistis and Irvine. Akima uses her mother's last name Trepe and weapon Chain Whip also belongs to Quistis who's her mother. Her hair color and style is watermelon-tourmaline and short with short braids around her head, also her eye color is ruby. She wears her own little dress like her mother's but it is a blue topaz dress. She also goes to Balamb Garden but Instructor at the age of 15. Akima doesn't know she has a brother named Duo who goes to Galbadia Garden.

Akima's Pic: Akima Smiling

* * *

Name: Lavitz Dincht  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'4 ½"  
DoB: May 30  
Birthsign: Gemini  
Blood Type: B+  
Weapon: Glove  
Special Skill: Duel

Family:  
Father- Zell  
Mother- Selphie  
Sister- Rose  
Grandmother- Ma Dincht

Background: Lavitz is the son of Selphie and Zell. Lavitz uses his father's last name Dincht and weapon Glove also belongs to Zell who's his father. His hair color and style is cat's eye and same as his father's, also his eye color is aquamarine. He wears t-shirt with a vest and leather shorts. He goes to Balamb Garden because he lives in Balamb with his Grandmother Ma Dincht. Lavitz has a sister named Rose who goes to Trabia Garden than has been transfer to Balamb Garden.

Lavitz's Pic: Lavitz Looking Awesome

* * *

Name: Rose Tilmitt  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'1"  
DoB: July 30  
Birthsign: Leo  
Blood Type: B-  
Weapon: Nunchaku  
Special Skill: Slot

Family:  
Father- Zell  
Mother- Selphie  
Brother- Lavitz  
Granmother-Ma Dincht

Background: Rose is the daughter of Selphie and Zell. Rose uses her mother last name Tilmitt and weapon Nunchaku also belongs to Selphie whose her mother. Her hair color and style is carnelian and very short but to shoulder length, also her eye color is hawk's eye. She wears a simpler outfit as her mother's but its color is jade. She goes to Trabia Garden than has been transfer to Balamb Garden. Rose has a brother named Lavitz who goes to Balamb Garden and lives in Balamb with his Grandmother Ma Dincht.

Rose's Pic: Rose Looking Sexy

* * *

Name: Elizabeth (Eliza) Almasy  
Age: 18  
Height: 6'1"  
DoB: December 24  
Birthsign: Capricorn  
Blood Type: O+  
Weapon: Gunblade  
Special Skill: Fire Cross

Family:  
Father- Seifer  
Mother- Fujin  
Others- Unknown

Background: Elizabeth (Eliza) is the daughter of Seifer and Fujin. Eliza uses her father's last name Almasy and weapon Gunblade also belongs to Seifer who's her father. Her hair color and style is amethyst and long into a bun, also her eye color is emerald. She wears her father's long jacket but a black jeans and black shirt. She goes to Balamb Garden. Eliza is Jessica's rival like their fathers. She is the other use of Gunblade-user like Jessica.

Eliza's Pic: Elizabeth Sitting

* * *

Name: Hildergarde Schafer  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'4''  
DoB: September 26  
Birthsign: Virgo  
Blood Type: A+  
Weopan: Normal SeeD Sword  
Special Skill: Triple Rush

Family:  
Father- Cid Kramer  
Mother- Edea  
Others-uknown

Background: Hildergarde was found and raise by Cid and Edea when both of them found Hildergarde lying uncounciously in their garden. Which is in their new house. After seeing her lying uncounciously in their garden, Cid and Edea quickly took her to Balamb Garden's infirmary and to get treament. After Hildergarde awakes from her sleep, Edea ask her why did she lied uncounciously on their garden. After listening to Hildergarde's explaination, Cid and Edea took a pity on her took her and adopt her as their daughter. Hildergarde has long black hair like Rinoa's. Besides that, she is also Jessica's friend and the others too. She also has a crush on Leon .Hildergarde wears a pink blouse and a female normal SeeD student dress. Her eye color are blue. Hildergarde is also a kind girl but does not talk much. Although many students talks to her, she does not talk. After being with Jessica and the others, she become friendly.

Hilder's Pic: Hildergarde Looking Worry


	2. Chapter 01: Death

**Final Fantasy 8: Later Adventures**

**Death

* * *

**

_**Death-Its Not Your Fault**:  
_It's not your fault I'd rather die then to say good bye it's not your fault I'm gone I was the one who did what i did and I now know it was wrong I cried and sighed about my life and now I hope you know that I can't feel no pain no more I have no sadness I have no fear for one day will be together again in heavens arm's I'll watch over you so you won't feel no pain no more and I just wanted to tell you it's not your fault I just wanted to tell you what i never got the chance to say and that is i love you and I will always always be with you in your heart and your mind DON'T FORGET IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT  
-From Poems and Qoutes

* * *

Now the Story: 

(After some time daydreaming about her father, Jessica was walking down the hallways of the Balamb Garden with her head down. Her mother Rinoa told her that her father Squall died protecting her and her friends. Her brother Leon was not in the mood to talk thou their grandfather Laguna came to visit.)

Laguna- (smiled) Hiya Leon. How are you? How's your mother?

Leon- (looks up to see his Grandfather) Hi Grandpa. I'm fine I guess. (sighs) Mom is fine for now.

Laguna- That's good to hear.

(Laguna and Leon walks on to find Jessica who was in deep thought. She was in the raining room with her Gunblade in her hand she also had the ring that belong to her father around her neck. Jessica swinging her gunblade the same way her father taught her. After training with her gunblade, Jessica head back to her dorm to check her laptop for messages but there was only one from someone she know.)

Jessica- (whispers) What the? (tries to find out who is the sender)

(The beginning of the message said.)

_**Beginning of The Message:**_

_**Before you read this Jessica, go get your friends and your mother and brother even your grandfather before going on.**_

(Jessica look surprise at the beginnig of the message. _How did he/she know who I am? _She thought to herself, so she up up and run out of her dorm to get everyone. On the way she run into Rose who was getting something from her own dome. Rose saw Jessica running pass her.)

Rose- Jess what up? Why are you running?

Jessica- (looks at Rose) I got an odd message from a someone we know. So please Rose go get your parents and brother then the others okay.

Rose- Ok Jess see at your room. (runs off to ger her family and their friends in the cafe) Mom! Dad! Lavitz! We got get to Jess' dome quickly and that mean you too.

(Rose meant Irvine, Qusitis, Duo, Akima, Seifer and Elizbeth. They gave Rose an odd look. So everyone stand up and follow Rose to Jessica's dorm. Else where Jessica found her mother, brother and grandfaher in the Quad and runs up.)

Jessica- Mom Grandpa, Leon come quick I got an odd message on my laptop. I don't know if someone we know.

Rinoa- (looks at her daughter) What?

Leon and Laguna- No way!

(So Jessica, Rinoa, Leon and Lauguna went back to Jessica's dorm. Then everyone enter Jessoica's dorm to her laptop to read the rest of the message.)

_**To Family and Friends:**_

_**Hey! I know I don't speak much before. So this would be the first for me. Okay, I was kinda dead but I can't answer how I got back either if you thinking of it. But I have been watching you all. Seifer try to keep Elizabeth and Jessica from fighting like we were. I know you all miss me. Where's Ellone? I thoght she were be here. Rinoa, I love ya. See ya all soon.**_

_**-Squall**_

Seifer- (looks surprise at the message) What the? It can't be.

Elizabeth- (looks at her father) What is it? Why did it say "Try to keep me and Jess from fighting" for?

Seifer- (smiles at his daughter) Before your time I always fight with Jessica and Leon's father so I have to make sure you 2 don't and how many times have I caught you and Jessica fighting each other in the training room?

(Jessica and Elizabeth started to protest before they remember they did that.)

Elizabeth and Jessica- Oh o-kay...

(After checking the message everyone were doing things like training and stuff 'til the day Squall return to them. Some days later, Jessica and her gang went out on a mission like all SeeDs do. On the way back they saw a guy...)

------------

Cliffhanger isn't it but wait. Well guys there Chapter One. I hope you enjoy it! Bai! 'Til Chapter Two: Return...


	3. Chatpter 02: Return

**Final Fantasy 8: Later Adventures**

**Return**

* * *

_**Dream**:_  
I dream every night,  
Of a wonderful heaven,  
Where people are laughing,  
With happiness and lots of parties.  
God watches other these people,  
Just like he watches over us,  
US on land but  
When someone turns from God  
That all changes,  
The angels start to cry, God cries,  
The people cry.  
-From Poems and Quotes

* * *

Now the Story:

(Walking in Balamb before reaching to Balamb Garden, Jessica saw some one that look like her father. The others followed her glaze to see him too even they were shocked.)

Jessica- What the? No way!

Leon- Dad? (looks at the look-like of Squall)

(Rose couldn't move and Duo and Lavitz couldn't get her to move.)

Duo- We got a problem.

Akima- Rose? Are you okay? (looks worry)

Rose- ...That can't be him... Dad said he has a scar on his face. (looks at Akima) I'm ok I was just shock.

(Elizabeth sighed and shaked her head. Jessica took a look on the look-like Squall face and saw the scar that she froze.)

Leon- (saw his sister froze and was so worry) Jessica?

(Everyone was worry about her and looks at the guy who walk over to Jessica. He saw her wound reopen.)

?- Where were you guys before returning here? (looks at them)

Elizabeth- We were in the forest by Timber taking care of monsters of course we got hurt but Jess was hurt more than us.

Leon- She used her special attack that's why she's tired and wounded.

?- Okay and who heal her?

Akima- I did and I tried to wrap the wound the best way I can.

?- It's ok Akima (smiles and pick Jessica up) Leon go tell the doc that Jessica is wounded.

(Leon nods at him and ran off to do what he was told. Duo and Lavitz looks at the guy.)

Lavitz- Are you who we think you are?

Squall- (smiles again and nods) Yea. It's me. So did Laguna went back to Esthar?

Duo- (nods) Yea he leave the day we left for our mission.

(After the doctor came, the doctor healed Jessica.)

Jessica- Dad I'm so glad to see you again!

Squall- Now let's go back to Balamb Garden shall we?

All- Okay!

(After they return to Balamb Garden, they notice someone familiar)

Leonand Jessica- Grandpa! How come you're still here! We thought you went back to Esthar.

Laguna- I did went back to Esthar but on the halfway I got a call from Cid. He says he wants you all to meet someone.

(After listening to Laguna, all of them went up to the bridge)

All- Cid! Edea! How have you two being?

Cidand Edea- We are want you all to meet someone who just become a SeeD today and she wants to attend Balamb Garden

Cidand Edea- We introduce you all to our daughter - Hildergarde

Hildergarde- H...h..i..hi everyone...

Cid & Edea- She's a little shy so please don't think her as quite girl.

Jessica and the others- Hi Hildergarde! Nice to meet you!

Cid- She'll be joining you all in a SeeD mission tomorow where you'll have to go Dollet Comunication Tower.

(After that, everyone went to bed and sleep till the second day)

Leon- Jessica wake up! We need to go earlier today to meet Hildergarde

Jessica- All right.

(After they arrive there, they notice only Hildergarde is the earliest)

Hildergarde- H..h..hi Jessica, Hi Leon.

Jessica & Leon- Hi Hildergarde.

(After that, Duo, Akima, Elizabaeth, Lavitz and Rose arrive)

All- Good Morning everyone!

Cid- I see you've arrive earlier than me.

Cid- Today, you'll be heading to Dollet where the war between the monster from the cave and the Dollet soldiers.

(After Cid's speech is over, the party head towards Dollet)

Hildergarde- It's terrible how the monster did to the armies. We have to help them.

(Without the party, Hildergarde rush towards the battlefield while the others follow her from behind)

(While Jessica was slying a few monster she din't notice a monster behind her)

Hildergarde- Jessica stay down.

Jessica- O...ok

(When Jessica stay down, Hildergarde slash that monster with her sword)

Jessica- Thanks, Hildergarde.

Hildergarde- It's nothing.

(After the monster have been destroy, the party head back to Balamb Garden)

Leon- It was the best mission I ever had today!

Squall- You all did a great job everyone! Go get some sleep now and you'll have another SeeD mission tomorow

(After everyone slept, only Hildergarde was still studying in her dome)

(Knock, knock)

Jessica- May I come in?

Hildergarde- Sure.

Jessica- I just wanna thank you for saving me.

Hildergarde- It...it's nothing that what's friend are for they help each other.

Jessica- Oh, and besides that, I want to ask you this maths question. It's hard and I don't know how to do it.

Hildergarde- (smiles) It's easy let me help you on this one.

(In the middle of discussing the maths question, Jessica and Hildergarde heard some noises. Being curiously, both of them grab their weapons and went out of their dome to check)

Hildergarde- (whispering to Jessica) Jessica look there's a shadow coming out from the training center it look's like a T-Rex.

Jessica- It could'nt be how can the T-Rex come out.

Hildergarde- Let's just go and check.

Jessica- Ok... (has an odd feeling about her Father's mood seeing this)

(Leon and the others show up to see T-Rex.)

Leon- Got bad feeling.

Duo- Even our parents seeing Squall again.

(Rose, Akima, Lavitz and Eliza nods at that.)

Cliffhanger isn't it but wait. Well guys Chapter 02 is done. You think Hildegarde will tell Leon her feelings? How will Rinoa and the rest react seeing Squall again? Wait for Chapter 03: Family...


	4. Chapter 03: Family

**Final Fantasy 8****: Later Adventures**

**Family

* * *

**

_**A Family We All Are**:  
To you I salute,  
For the bravery of your stand,  
Like a knight in shinning armour,  
You fight not in the battlefield,  
But the field of love,  
A brave knight,  
I must say,  
To embark on the journey,  
Of long distance relationship,  
But you are not alone,  
My friend,  
You're not alone,  
For I'll join you in this journey,  
I'll be by your side,  
Not only I,  
But the family we all are,  
For we are a family,  
You and I and them,  
Brave knights on this quest called life,  
We are injured,  
Some of us don't continue the mission,  
But to you I salute,  
To the family too,  
For we have come from different places,  
Different races,  
Different beliefs,  
Yet we stand together,  
And with you,  
I stand tonight,  
To tell the world the story,  
Of a brave knight,  
So don't shed a tear my friend,  
Don't even let yourself be wounded,  
For I'll be by your side,  
And so will we all,  
To show you our love,  
Devotion and frienddship,  
So smile brave knight,  
And let the world know,  
That no one can defeat you,  
And you live to fight another battle,  
-__From Poems and Qoutes_

* * *

Now the Story:

(After the others show up,all of them followed Jessica and Hilder)

(While walking the parties were chatting softly for a few seconds)

Jessica- (Psst) Leon, why do you keep staring at Hilder?

Leon-I dunno...i'm having this kinda love feeling inside me but i dun dare to tell her...

Jessica-What the...

Hildergarde-(Talking to Akima softly)Erm Akima,may i ask you something?

Akima-Sure.

Hildergarde-Whose that guy with a ponytail?He's kinda cute...(giggles)

Akima-Oh him?He's Leon.The brother of Jessica

Hildergarde-Oh.

Duo- Guys!Over here!Look!

Hildergarde-It's a T-Rex robot...but who made it

Eliza-What's this (handering over to Hilder)

Hildergarde-It'can't be...(Froze)

Jessica-Hilder,what happen(looking worried)

Hildergarde-If i am correct...i...i think we're attack by Galbadia Garden

(While telling the others who might atack them they heard a big crash sound)

Jessica-No way...it could'nt be...i thought your momhas become good.

Hildergarde-Maybe it's not her.Maybe we've been ambush by Galbadian Soldiers!

Hildergarde-Let's split up and tell everyone that our garden is in invasion.

(After hearing Hilder,everyone ran into separate ways trying to warn SeeD students/cadets,Squall and everyone else whose in the Garden)

Squall-What the!I thought we finish all those Galbadian Soldiers during the first war.

Seifer- It could have been possible that some of them are still alive and decide to gather reinforcements...

Squall- Whatever it is, we need to warn the students and ask them to gather at somewhere else and prepare for war. Jess go call your mom and tell her that we need some help.

Jessica- Right! (went to call her mother)

Rinoa- Hello?

Jessica- Mom?

Rinoa- What is it dear?

Jessica- Our garden is under attack and we need some of your help please come now.

Rinoa- All right Jess I'll come.

(After gathering the students,Squall had a speech with the SeeDs in the Quad.)

Squall- I know this your first battle and you all are very scared,but I want you all to fight bravely like our last year's SeeD students who fought bravely. Understand!

All SeeD Students- Yes Sir!

(Jessica looked at her Brother who smiled back they were glad their Father was back.Than before the armies could come out from Galbadia Garden and attack Balamb Garden, all SeeD students are already armed with weopans like swords, nuchakus, kunckles, magic, guns and others. Waiting for them outside Balamb Garden.)

(A few moments later, Rinoa arrrive.)

Rinoa- Squall, I'm glad you're alive. (Feel like fainting)

(After a few seconds,the war started)

(There were slashing sounds and others sounds too)

Squall- Damn! These Galbadian Soldiers are even harder without Edea's control last time.Jessica and you all,becareful they are stronger now. I bet our SeeDs are having are a hard time defeating the soldiers like us.

Jessica and others- All right!

(While everyone was busy slashing the enemies no one notice a woman in black shadow appeared near Leon)

Hildergarde- EEK! (Froze)

Jessica- What is it?(Frighten)

Hildergarde- Leon is in trouble!

Jessica- Oh No!

(Just before the woman in black shadow attacked Leon, Hilder push him away to shield him)

Hildergarde- Leon! (pushing Leon aside)

All- Hilder!

Leon- Hilder snap out of it don't scare me! (Holding Hilder in his hands)

(Hildergarde wasn't answering. Jessica seem worry and looks at Lavitz who was looking back. Leon looks up at his parents.)

Leon- Will she be okay? (looks sad)

Squall- (kneels beside his Son) Don't worry we'll find a way.

Rinoa- We need to take her to the infirmary it's the safest place for her to get her wound treated.

(While everyone was outside fighting, Leon carried Hildergarde to the infirmary in Balamb Garden)

Leon (In the infirmary)- Doctor,are you there? Please i need your help,Hilder's badly hurt.

Doctor- Calm down I'll treat her. What about you? Aren't you supposed to help them outside?

Leon- (Sigh) I'll go outside and help them. Doctor, please heal her, we're counting on you.

(After sending Hildergarde to the infirmary, Leon ran back outside to help the others)

Doctor- Not this one...not this disease... (Seeing Leon run off) Leon! (Sigh) He already ran out, guess i have to try my best.

Jessica- How's Hilder doing? (While slashing a few armies)

Leon- I send her to the infirmary and let the doctor treat her I hope she's all right...

Jessica- Me too...

Squall- Chase every Galbadian Soldiers back to their garden

Woman in black shadow- They won't retreat unless I tell them to.

Leon- Well, I'm not gonna let you do that again since you've already hurt Hilder. (Leon shots his blaster edge)

Woman in black shadow- Hahaha, you won't do any damage to me.

Jessica and others- What the? (Froze)

Woman in black shadow- You wanna hurt me? Well you can't because i have a force field. We'll retreat for now we'll be back for the second war next time. (laughs evily)

(While the woman dissapears, all the armies went back to Galbadia Garden)

Jessica and others- What the...

Squall- We're lucky that not one of our Seeds are'nt badly hurt or dead.

Leon- Hilder! I forgot about her.

(Afte the war all the students went back to recover while Jessica and the others went to the infirmary to check on Hilder)

Jessica- Lavitz..do you think Hilder's alright? (Crying while talking)

Lavitz- She'll be alright. (Putting Jessica's head on his chest while letting her crying)

Leon- Doctor, how did it go?

Doctor- I'm afraid I can't we need someone whose expert in witchcraft to help us.

Leon- What...? (looking down dissapointly)

(Jessica kept sobbing on Lavitz's chest. Leon hang his head.)

Squall- (sighs) I don't like it.

Rinoa- (hugs Squall) Its like when I was in trouble.

Zell- (shakes his head) I hate this.

(While everyone was quiet, Hildergarde suddenly say something.)

Hildergarde- Le...on...Leon! Help me! (Closing her eyes while talking)

Leon- Hilder! (Holding Hilder's hand.)

Squall- This is not good...We need to call someone who knows witchcraft.

Rose- I know! Edea.

(After calling Edea and Cid, both of them went to Blamb Garden.)

Edea- What happen to her...?

Leon- She shield me from being attacked by a woman in a shadow.

Edea- (Checking Hilder's wound) No...I thought we vansquished her before the kids were born...(Froze)

Rinoa- It could'nt be...Adel...is been revive...first she possested me and now Hildergarde...

(Knowing the truth everyone froze like an ice except the young ones)

Leon- Whose Adel...? Why does she sound so familiar to all of you...

Jessica- Maybe...she's the legendary witch we read from the book...

Rose- (Froze)...

Duo- Not again?

Edea- There is no cure for this...

(While everyone was feeling dissapointed, two white lights came surrounding Leon and Hildergarde. Edea immediately recognize the two white lights.)

Edea- These two lights...are surrounding both them it means both of them are in love.

Hildergarde- (Opening her eyes) Leon! (Hugs Leon)

Hildergarde- Leon, I was so scared. (Sobbing) I thought I can't see you anymore. (Hugging Leon Tightly)

Leon- It's ok now. I'm here don't be afraid.

(After Hilder was recovered,everyone was relieved.)

Edea- As long as two person are in love,no matter who is posses, once the two white lights appear, the person who is posses will be save by the white lights.

All- Wow...

Edea- Well I guess since Hilder is recovered I should go back home now.

Hilder- Thanks mom.

Edea- It's ok.

Squall- Well,i guess it's late now. We should all go back to our bed now.

(While Squall, Rinoa, Seifer and the others went back to bed,the party were walking back to the dome)

Lavitz- Erm Jessica, if you don't mind can you come over my dome and sleep with me...(Blushing)

Jessica- I...i...i...i loved to.(Blushing)

Hidergarde- Erm Jess tonight I'm not sleeping in my dome I'm gonna go to Leon's dome to sleep with him.

Jessica- Me too. I'm going to Lavitz's dome to sleep with him.

Hildergarde- So..i'll meet you tomorow.Good night.

Jessica- Good night.

(Jessica and Hidlergarde went to Leon's and Lavitz's Dorms to sleep. Everyone else went to bed. Jessica had her head on Lavitz's chest resting. Hidlegarde was the same with Leon.)

**------------**------------ 

Cliffhanger isn't it but wait. Well guys Chapter 03 is done. You think Hildegarde will tell Leon her feelings? How will Rinoa and the rest react seeing Squall again? Wait for Chapter 04...


	5. Chapter 04: Shape Shifter

Final Fantasy 8: Later Advantures

**Shape Shifter**

By: Angel

* * *

_**My Journey:**  
Now that I let the words out of the cage  
Let them flow freely on this page  
The sun is setting  
And it's getting dark  
Soon, up so high in the sky  
The stars will spark  
Starting my wander around the world  
Walking on this earth that is way too cold  
On my foot, I cross the land  
A little lamp in my hand  
A coat to keep me warm  
Shoes to keep away the harm  
I keep going on and on  
Sometimes walk and sometimes run  
Until a far away town I can see  
Where under a bridge, there's a family  
I feel ashamed  
At the sight of a little boy  
That his shirt is his only joy  
Taking off my coat  
I wrap it around him  
A smile is the only thing I receive  
Which is the best gift one can ever give  
I keep going  
Strong winds, freezing weather  
Go back home. That's better.  
Warm blankets, hot coffee  
This a voice keeps telling me.  
Not paying attention,  
I keep going  
With my lamp, trying to spread light  
At this dark icy night  
Somewhere, there's a woman  
With unspoken words  
Locked up inside her  
She doesn't have any shoes to wear  
Taking off mine, I give them to her  
She looks at me with her shining eyes  
In them, rest her silent cries  
I pat her on the back  
& disappear at the night so black  
Deep wounds, thorny bushes on the ground  
Utmost peace I have finally found  
With a smiling face, I enter the next city  
I have come to help humanity  
A child at the side of a grave  
For her father she craves  
Sitting beside her for some seconds  
After a while, we become friends  
Trying to ease her pain  
Being a shelter for her in the rain  
At the end, I give her a hug  
Then disappear in the fog  
Tired but happy I return  
A big lesson I have learned  
Now, I'm completely blind  
Leaving my lamp behind  
For the little girl I have met, wants to  
Have a journey around the world too._  
-Poems & Quotes

* * *

(After a night of sleep, Jessica and Hildergarde woke up the earliest in Balamb Garden.) 

Hildergarde- How was last night's sleep between you and Lavitz?

Jessica- It's nice.We shared alot of secrets. (Giggles)

Hildergarde- Me too. (Smiling)

Squall- Well...guess I'm the second one to get up early. (smiling)

Jessica- Hi Dad! (smiles back)

Hildergarde- Hi Squall!

Leon and Lavitz- Well...then I guess we're the third ones to arrive. (Laughing)

Squall- So you all have been up from your bed it's great timing I need you four to go on a mission without Duo, Akima, Rose and Eliza.

Hildergarde- But..why I mean we all make a great team.

Squall- Don't worry this is a couple mission.

Jessica- Couple Mission...? (Opening Her Mouth Like A Sick Goldfish)

Squall- That's right! You four can leave by now since I see you all are already prepared. The destination is in Timber Forest. Good Luck! (Walking Away)

Hildergarde- Well...don't you think we should go now?

Jessica- Yeah. It's better to leave Balamb Garden earlier cause the train will be full of passengers if we arrive late.

(After chatting,they took a train from Balamb to Timber Forest.)

Hildergarde- Leon, may I ask you something?

Leon- Go ahead. (smiling)

Hildergarde- Actually how tall are you?

Leon- Me? I'm 5'4'' like you.Everyone thought I was shorter than you. Why did you ask?

Hildergarde- Nothing. I just thought you're higher than me.

Leon- Really? (Smiling)

(After chatting for awhile Leon and Lavitz were resting. While Jessica and Hilder went to get some water from the river.)

(When the girls return back, they found the boys were holding hands with another two girls.)

Hildergarde- Jess, what's happening...why is Leon holding hand with another girl...? (sobbing)

Jessica- I can't believe it...I thought Lavitz and I were in love... (Talking while tears coming out from her eyes.) We have to ask them.

Leon and Lavitz- I thought you two didn't wanted to gather water.

Hildergarde- What are you two talking about we were gathering water. What about you two holding with another girl.

Lavitz- That was you two over there!

Jessica- What? That two girls we saw weren't us they were other people!

Leon- Yeah right like we will trust you.

Hildergarde- Leon...I...I...I hate you I thought you're a mature guy. But i found out that you're so dishonest!

Leon- Fine! Say whatever you two want both of us are gonna breakup with you two.

Jessica- Fine!

(During that night, none of the girls and boys talk to each other.)

Hildergarde- Jess, look why are two boys acting weird it's like they're been posess without knowing we noticed.

Jessica- You're right. Let's follow them.

(After knowing the boys have been acting weird, the girls followed them until they reached a castle.)

Hildergarde- Isn't that...Adel's castle? (Froze)

Jessica- That means they've been posses...

Hildergarde- No... we can't stand there and watch them we have to help them.

(After arrving at the castle, they found that Adel was talking to them while sticking them in a spider web.)

Leon- What happend? Why did you did this to us?

Adel- Haha that's the only way I can hurt the girls.

Lavitz- If you ever lay your hands on Jess, I swear I'll kill you.

Adel- Haha,try if you can besides you can't do that because you two ae stuck in a sticky spider web.

Jessica and Hildergarde- But if they can't we can! (Rushing forward to attack Adel.)

Adel- You fools! (Touching Her Wound.)

Jessica and Hildergarde- That's what you get for messing with our boyfriends!

Adel- I can deal more damage than you can. (Talking While Ataacking Hilder And Jess.)

Lavitz- Jess!

Leon- Hilder!

Jessica and Hildergarde- OUCH!

Jessica- We can use our limit breaks. Let's go!

Hildergarde- Wait let's think of a limit break that we both can use at the same time. I've have an idea. (Whispering to Jessica) We can run around in circle and attack her.

Jessica- Ok.What should we name it?

Hildergarde- How about Circle Of Friendship?

Jessica- All right.Let's use it now!

Hildergarde-1, 2, 3 Go!

(After using their new limit break, Adel was badly hurt. Four white lights came surrounding Jessica, Hildergarde, Lavitz and Leon heling their wounds and free them from the stick spider webs.)

Adel- HMPH! Looks like you have defeated me for the first time.But you all won't be lucky when the third war starts! (Dissapearing after Adel finish her speech.)

Leon- Hilder, I'm sorry for scolding you.

Hildergarde- It's ok.Actually i'm sorry too. (Kisses him)

Lavitz- I'm sorry too...Jess I was wrong about you.

Jessica- It's ok.I forgive you. (Hugging Lavitz)

Leon- So...shall we start our mission now?

Jessica and Hildergarde- I think we had already finish our mission. So let's head back to Balamb Garden.

Lavitz and Leon- OK!

Chapter 04 is done.Do you think after the third war Adel will be vansquished? Wait for Chapter 05: The Third War


End file.
